Bloodshed No More
by seekerofloststories
Summary: Clarke is know as the bastard child on the ark the only 2nd child to live. As she comes to the ground to try to start a new she meets challenges from her older brother, needy Finn, and of course Bellamy Blake her fiancée and the key to peace
1. Chapter 1

Life as we all know it is ending, we escape earth to live again and start a new now we leave space to fight and survive on the ground where will fight each other for life will dramatically change for better or worse as I come to face the demons I've been running from all my life. I Clarke Griffin the 2nd child of Abby and Jake Griffin shall fight and shed my own blood in order to achieve peace with the Grounders.

Author note:

I'm sorry for not writing also this is going to be a quick story probably still not sure. But I'm working on updating a lot of my stories if your following me also I wish you people all an happy new year! ?


	2. Chapter 2

"Clarke Clarke Clarke" I keep hearing it yelled over and over till I wake up to see its Raven yelling my name trying to wake me up. "Huh, what's going on?" As I sluggishly get out of bed Raven prattle on about how there was an attack and my mother needs me in the infirmary since Alec was shot by arrow in the leg for being an idiot."Hey are you listen, Clarke!" "No since I don't care, Rae." As I walk out of my tent with my journal and pencil in tow I continue towards the gate hoping to sketch that water snake by the river but I was stopped by Finn. "Where do you think your going, Clarke?" "Down by the river and your not going to stop me." I went to walk away when Finn grab me by the arm. "No your not your staying inside the walls since we've just recently piss off the fucking grounder commander!" "No I'm not and you can kiss my fucking ass if you think I am!" Ripping my arm out of his grasp and walking away as people stare disapproving.

3 Hours Later By The River

I final finish the sketch of the snake after having to annoy the hell out of it to get it partly out of the water to draw it. As I was walking back to camp when all of sudden...TBC


	3. Chapter 3

An club swung out and knock me out. I start waking up sluggishly when I see the back of an mountain man, I look up and see Grounders with sacks over their heads chain up marching. When I left my head even farther I see another mountain man then I realize they didn't tie my hands. I prop my elbows on the guy carrying me and put my head in my hands so I made eye contact with the other mountain man he look at me when all of sudden I bluntly said "Your one ugly brute, you know that?" He growl and went to hit me when I grab his knife and stab his major artery in his neck and killed him then killed the guy carrying me and roll to escape in the end they were all died. I went to cut the Grounders free thinking enough of the have been killed. When this girl spoke up "Are you going to kill us like the monster you are, sky freak?" I look at her expecting to look her in the eyes but then I realize they still had the sacks on their head so I slowly approach her responding "No" cutting her free then ran off to get back to camp hoping chaos didn't break loose since I wasn't back. What I didn't realize was that I rescue Octavia Blake FYI Commander Bellamy ,the only guy commander, Blake's younger sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy ' s pov.

I knew I should've left someone with her as I went to that meeting! I take my eyes off her for one second and 'poof' she isn't there and sometime I just want to tie her up to a tree so I know she doesn't go off chasing the butterflies. As I was about to yell for Lincoln I saw Octavia and five other Grounders that were declare missing walk through the gate.

Octavia' s pov.

We finally made it back home! I was hoping or more of prying that Bellamy didn't notice me missing and was still in that meeting but I knew the moment I step through the gate that luck wasn't on my side this time. I was greeted by the lovely yelling of my brother fuming on about some random nonsense when I heard "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED OUT THERE!" That's where I fly off the handle at Bell. "NO YOU LISTEN HERE I'M STRONG AND CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF I'M NOT SOME LITTLE GIRL I'M SECOND IN COMMAND OF INDRA!"

Clarke's pov.

I it made back to Camp Jaha and there in front of the gate was my mother along side Kane both of them wearing scowls which by the way I think are permanently on their faces. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MISSY!? DID YOU KNOW YOUR BROTHER COULD'VE DIED BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE TO HELP!" Kane look as if he felt sorry for me now and was about to put his hand on mom's shoulder but didn't get to it since mom step forward rather aggressively towards me. "ARE YOU LISTEN ING TO ME YOUR BROTHER COULD'VE DIED!" "I think that's a bit exaggerated, don't you think so mom." She was about to yell even more at me when Jaha came and said "Abby Kane the Commanders are here to speak about peace." Mom as always look digusted by the thought of having peace with the Grounders without having all their heads on spike since as I quote 'They should all die they harm sweet innocent Alec.' Was about to walk away till I heard the fatal words "Clarke you also need to be there apprantly Lexa I believe wishes to speak to you and only you." Jaha announce and damn I thought I was getting out of the danger zone here guess I was wrong cause mom look like she was about to blow a fuse and everyone was gathering to watch what would happen since this was not the first of many fights we had that blew up. I could even see Alec in his wheelchair fucking smirking like it was his birthday and me just standing there waiting for the blow that would come but it never did I open my eyes to see what had prevent it to see someone familiar standing in front of me that had taken the slap...TBC

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm so sorry it so long for me to update but I kept coming up with blanks and school work kept appearing out of nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke's pov.

I saw standing in front of me Bellamy Blake who now had a giant red hand print on the right side of his face and looked extremely pissed off. Everyone look frighten in camp afraid of what might happen since Blake was well known for his loose temper. Shocking he did nothing and just grunted for me to follow him and I did afraid of what might happen if I didn't do so.

Bellamy ' s pov.

Lexa, Anya, and Indra for some crazy reason have decide now would be best to go to the sky people's camp and offer peace just before I had the chance to actual rip Octavia apart.

Hour Later

(Still Bellamy)

We're greeted by soldiers and their commander Jaha but I can't truly tell you if he is actually in charge. The first thing I hear is Lexa asking for a Clarke Griffin sending me into a confusing state wondering why Lexa wishes to talk to a nobody in this camp.

"Sorry but I haven't seen her at all today" Is Jaha's reply to Lexa's request then comes the annoying part is when Lexa decides

"Bellamy, why don't you find Clarke as I speak to Jaha?" I know she not asking but commanding so I just leave to search out this girl before I change my mind and kill Lexa. When I do find her I see her in this heated argument with a women that looks like her. That when I see she about to leave and that other women goes to slap her so since I saw no one was going to intervene I step in. I regret it the second the women's hand hit my right cheek leaving one big ass hand print that pissed me off but I couldn't blow this peace talk so I had to contain my angry so I grunted for Clarke to follow and she did with a shock expression. TBC...

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So sorry busy with school and those stupid PARCC exmens


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke's POV.

OMG I can't believe he step in between my mother and me and took that slap. "Hey, you there?" I look up and saw Bellamy was trying to get my attention and was waving his hand in front of my face. "Yes, I'm here sorry." I said while looking up at Bellamy staring at the red imprint of my mother's hand. So I reach out to touch when he grab my wrist and ask "What do you think your doing?" "Sorry, I was just trying to see if the swelling went down my fault." He look shock for a brief second before covering it back up with his normal stoney face that he seems to wear all the time.

Bellamy's POV.

After pulling Clarke away from that psycho lady with my face still hurt we got to a point where we shouldn't be over heard I said "Lexa is looking for you she wishes to speak to you along with Jaha about this stupid treaty ." When I final finish my little rant I turn around to look at her and I saw she had space off. That just ticks me off my whole rant was just for nothing so I started waving my hand in front of her face and calling her name. "Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!" I final got her attention with "Hey, you there?" "Yes, I'm here sorry." She reply as she tilted her head a little like she was studying something when her hand reach to cup my swollen cheek but I stop her by grabbing her wrist. "What do you think your doing?" "Sorry, I was just trying to see if the swelling went down my fault." Clarke surprise me by her kindness I hope I didn't show my surprise on my face...TBC

Author's note:

I'm so very sorry it took me so long to update but with work and school I've become a little preoccupied along with my creative juice ran out for a bit of time. Sorry but I hope you enjoy I should be updating again soon.


End file.
